The Battle of the Flowers
by MaysieQueen
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is fed up with her cousin Rose Weasley. Everyone thinks she's so perfect, when she has spent her entire life being mean to Lily. Now, with the help of her brother Albus, Lily's finally ready to get her revenge. Scorpius/Lily


**A/N: Hi, thanks for reading this fic! Please review, favorite, or follow if you like it. By the way, in this Rose, Albus, and Scorpius are all in seventh year with Lily in sixth year. Lily and Albus are in Slytherin and the other two are Gryffindors. Hope you don't mind me playing around with the houses a little!**

 **Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy!**

 **-MaysieQueen**

"Rose Weasley is the worst person I have ever known." Lily said, flopping on a green armchair and pulling off her high heels. Her cousin Albus looked up. With his green and silver tie crooked and eyes tired from a long night of studying, he looked amused but exasperated with the long running rivalry between his sister and cousin. The Slytherin common room, which had become a second home to them both during the years they had lived at Hogwarts, was empty. Everyone else was either asleep or at the party Lily had just come from. The only movement was the giant squid that swam past the window looking out into the lake, tentacles moving powerfully but peacefully. Lily went on angrily. "She is pond scum, demon spawn, a huge bitch, a total skank, and a manipulative butthead!" Albus yawned.

"What happened this time?" He said, giving up all hope of continuing to study.

"Well, let me tell you," Lily said, amping herself up to go off. "She tripped me when we were walking into the party. She says she didn't do it but I call bullshit on that. But, it gets worse. I fell into Lorcan of Lorcan and I'm sure I looked like a total spaz because when I was getting up, my hair somehow got caught in the zipper of my dress. I kept trying to rip it out but, of course, no such luck for Lily Potter. Finally, someone had to use a severing charm to cut my hair. I just left after that." She held up a lock of her hair to show Albus, who was desperately trying not to laugh. "Does my hair look lopsided now?"

"N-no." He had barely gotten the word out before he burst out laughing. Lily sat there grumpily as she waited for the laughing to stop. "I'm sorry it's just, that's so ridiculous."

"Rose will pay for this." Lily's eyes were filled with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, come on." Her brother rolled his eyes. "Don't be a drama queen."

"No, I'm serious this time, Al. She's done shit like this to me over and over. It has to stop."

"Okay, first of all, how do you even know for sure that it was her?" Albus asked patiently. "Maybe you just tripped."

"No, I fell the heel of her stupid, beautiful Prada shoe on my ankle before I went down. In fact, look!" Lily pointed to the big red welt on her ankle.

"Second of all," Al plowed on. "She's your cousin."

"Who are you? Mom?" Lily scoffed. "Yeah, she's my cousin. But she's also bullied me for sixteen long years. Rose just keeps throwing shit at me and I'm not going to take it anymore."

"Fair enough." Al shrugged. Secretly he thought it would all blow over. Lily had been trying to get all kinds of revenge on Rose since, like, forever.

"Okay, revenge plan ideas! C'mon, let's hear them!" Lily clapped her hands.

"What if you spilled coffee on her at breakfast tomorrow?" Albus suggested.

"That's weak." Lily paused. "What if I gave her a cup of pee with lemon-scented perfume sprayed onto it and told her it was lemonade?"

"You mean, like she did to you in second year?"

"What? She never did that to me." Lily said, confused.

"Yes, she did." Albus insisted. "Remember? It was in the Great Hall and Rose and Scorpius had just started dating and you totally believed it because it kind of smelled like lemons and you spit the pee all over Scorpius and then McGonagall came because you were throwing up and—."

"Okay, I remember now." Lily said, grimacing. "I had definitely repressed that memory."

"Yeah, that was pretty severe." Albus chuckled. "Man, Scor was so nice to you after that too. I would have never spoken to you again." Lily jolted up from her shameful memory induced stupor.

"That's it!"

"What?" Albus said, confused and a little bit scared. He knew that his sister was capable of crazy plans, especially when she was angry.

"I'm going to seduce Scorpius and steal him away from Rose."


End file.
